Lucia Peridot Skyblue
Lucia Peridot Skyblue 'is one of the main characters and the main Cure of Armageddon Pretty Cure!. She attends the Amaranthine Talent Institute, and has been dubbed "The Altering Star" by its students because of her drastic personality change between her personality on stage and her personality off stage. At school, she is part of the StageShow Club, being its president. Her Cure alter-ego is Chronos Armageddon. History Lucia is the first-born child of Queen Hesa Skyblue and Kind Connor Skyblue of Crylia. She is the reincarnation of the Titan Chronos, and possess similar powers to the god while transformed, but to a lesser extent. During her childhood, she would sneak away to Dark Crylia through a secret tunnel in the mountains separating Crylia from its mirror world, in order to meet with her friend, the princess of Dark Crylia, Melody Ravenbrook. The two were friends for many years until Melody's parents discovered that they were seeing each other and forbid her from ever speaking to Lucia again... As a friend. Over time, Melody became corrupt and began to use dark magic as her parents had, while Lucia progressed forward in her magical training using light magic. Eventually, Melody's parents died and she became the Queen of Dark Crylia. Years later, Melody took notice how easy the people of Earth were to corrupt, and began to infiltrate the planet's population with her henchmen, who corrupted many people. Eventually, Crylia caught wind of this effort and sent Lucia and her sisters to Earth in order to stop them. Before they were sent away, Lucia and her sisters' memories of their home and parents were wiped so that they would not reveal Crylia's existence to Earth. During her time on Earth, Lucia lived with another family, the Cedars, famous directors in the film industry. She grew up during this time in the city of Lost Angeles, but rarely got to see her parents and lived alone most of her life, as her parents were often gone at on-site filming. When she was of age, she began attending the Amaranthine Talent Institute, and now lives in a dorm there. Bio Appearance Lucia is around 6'0" in height, and weighs around 100 lb. She has blond, shoulder length hair with straight bangs that cover her forehead. She has blue eyes and lightly tanned skin. As Chronos Armageddon, her hair becomes longer and more wavy, and her eyes turn a slightly light er shade of blue, but her overall appearance is the same with the exception of the already mentioned differences. Casually, Lucia wears her Amaranthine Talent Institute Uniform while at school, but in her dorm she often wears a blue sweater dress which falls down to her knees, with black leggings underneath, along with blue shoes the same shade as the dress and a black headband. Personality When on stage, Lucia appears as a bold, caring, charismatic girl, but this doesn't last for long. Once she leaves the stage, Lucia becomes her quiet, mild-mannered self, letting others start the conversation. Lucia does not have many friends before her sisters befriend her because other girls often only want to be friends so that they can get close to her parents, which she almost never sees in the first place. When she transforms into Chronos Armageddon, she regains her confidence that she usually only has on stage, acting as the leader of the group. Despite this, she is still unsure of herself and often doubts her decisions. In addition to this, she cannot stand to kill anyone, and is forever haunted by the deed if she does, even if she didn't really know the person. Relationships 'Amara Topaz Skyblue - 'Amara was the first girl Lucia found to be Cure, and is the second-oldest of the sisters after Lucia. Lucia has a stable friendship with Amara, but is often annoyed by her hyperactive tendencies. Amara initially met Lucia after joining the StageShow Club, but didn't become friends with her until Lucia saved her from a corrupt as Chronos Armageddon, and Amara received her Armageddon Broach. 'Asha Sunset Skyblue - 'Asha was the second girl Lucia found to be a Cure, and is the youngest of the sisters. Lucia and Asha often read together and help each other with school work, occasionally helping each other in creating new technology to aid the team in battle. Lucia befriended Asha in much the same way as Amara, but Asha joined the StageShow Club after becoming a Cure. 'Dahlia Sapphire Skyblue - 'Dahlia was the third girl Lucia found to be a Cure, and is one of the two middle siblings. Dahlia often comforts Lucia when she notices that things aren't going well, helping her cheer up rather quickly. Dahlia joined the StageShow club before becoming a Cure, but was already friends with Lucia before then, as the two were Pen Pals. 'Luna Marie Skyblue - '''Luna was the fifth and final girl Lucia found to be a Cure, and is the second middle sibling. Luna's relationship with Lucia is much like that of Amara and Lucia's, but much less stable, as Lucia is constantly annoyed by Luna's selfishness and confusing double-negative speech patterns. '''Melody Ravenbrook - '''melody was Lucia's childhood friend, but the two were separated by Melody's parents. Lucia did not meet Melody until many years later, when she had become corrupt. Melody is Lucia's shadow counterpart, and, sadly, her sworn enemy. Chronos Armageddon ''"An ever blazing star! Chronos Armageddon, is about to show!"'' '''Chronos Armageddon '''is Lucia's Pretty Cure alter-ego. She represents believing in yourself, as well as time. She can transform on her own, with the entire group, or in a duo with any of the other Cures. To transform, she activates her Armageddon Broach by yelling " ''(Precure!) Armageddon! Activation!" '' Attacks * '''Sky Blue Annihilation~ Lucia positions her arms to make a diamond shape, then shoots a blue power beam out of the shape. This is her normal attack. * Armageddon Vortex~ Lucia draws the Armageddon Wand and draws a pentagram in the air with glittering lines. a vortex appears where the symbol is and sucks the corruption out of her enemy. Her powered-up attack. * Chronos Mayhem~ Lucia spreads her arms wide and clock symbol appears above her. The symbol changes form into a angel made of white light, which then draws a sword and charges at her enemy. Her super attack. Trivia * Lucia is the only girl whose god she represents is of the opposite sex. * Lucia's favorite food is sushi, and her favorite drink a strawberry soda. * Lucia knows how to play clarinet, and is a trained signer. * Lucia's hobbies are writing, reading, watching cartoons, and listening to music. * Lucia is the first lead cure to have a theme color other than pink. Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Females Category:Female Characters